User talk:Flash Flybolter
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fox551 page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 20:08, March 12, 2013 Hey Flash it's Burner. I finally found you on here. To answer your questions, i'll start with favorite Clone Wars character. My favorite is Captain Rex. The clones are my favorite part of the show, they are the main reason I watch the show, and Rex is cool. He is a good and skilled soldier, and he has what is in my opinion some of the coolest looking armor. As for episode 7, I haven't been able to find much information on it. But what I am hoping for is a good mix of rebels and imperials, not just a constant focus on the jedi. I still like the jedi though, and it would be neat to see where they go with Luke if they can make him appear in it somehow. Cya online.BGC (talk) 04:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey flash if you saw that you were removed from my friend list don't worry new character Comments Hi there, please do not leave comments on articles that are un-related to the article, or have foul/inappropriate language. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 21:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Account giveaway Hi there, please don't use this wiki in any way to share station accounts. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 21:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Flash, I and some of Hyena have read the last stand of Hyena. It is good writing, but I as well as the rest of the squad would like it to be removed as we do not want the squad destroyed, and plans are to never have it destroyed. It will not be destroyed in the game, or in any of our writings. As for order sixty six, that is mentioned as how it officially happened on the squad page. So please remove it, and don't worry we still like you. Thanks BGC (talk) 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) comments Only admins can remove comments from articles. Please keep the article comments related to the article, thank you. Wuher MosEisley 20:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : That comment is about the article, your replies weren't. The rule is there so users do not have conversations in the comment section, there is a talk page for that. Wuher MosEisley 20:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Article Edit Hi there, what I did to your article was replace an image was deleted for being a duplicate of an image already uploaded. And I do not have enough information to know which blog/page that is that was deleted. Wuher MosEisley 11:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:squad article Squad articles belong as categories, and hyena brigade already has a squad category. If you would like to make a squad page meant for feedback on the squad and to announce trailers, try making a blog for it. You can make a blank blog page with the correct name and I can move your deleted squad page contents to it if you'd like. Wuher MosEisley 15:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Commenting on that blog had been disabled, it is enabled now. -- Wuher MosEisley 16:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Castor 118 (talk) 18:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC)hey flash I don't celebrate Halloween so I'm not going to make it to the party but thanks anyways for the offer.